Overleg Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure
Geen gecopy-paste, het verschilt wel he. 29 jun 2007 16:41 (UTC) :Waarom heb je m'n wijzigingen teruggedraaid?? Het is toch onoverzichtelijk als je twee keer VOLLEDIG hetzelfde schrijft, behalve dan de naam. Dit snap ik niet zo goed :$ 29 jun 2007 22:59 (UTC) ::Ik had een verschil gemaakt in de periodes. Voor staatsleiders was de toegelaten periode van inactiviteit kleiner, en zo waren er nog kleine dingetjes anders. 30 jun 2007 07:31 (UTC) :::En weer: deze pagina gaat over Libertas, en niet over Wikistad, dus het staat in de verkeerde naamruimte. 30 jun 2007 07:31 (UTC) Antistatique en American Eagle hebben al twee maanden niets meer van hen laten horen :S. 30 jun 2007 16:36 (UTC) :Ik ben ook niet meer van de actiefste... 30 jun 2007 19:02 (UTC) ::Je niet meer laten zien, of wat minder actief zijn (met reden) is toch wel wat anders. Terug ter zake: @ Dimitri: Ik heb op alles gelet, en van naamruimte: logisch gezien mogen de beschrijving in de hoofdnaamruimte, maar de procedure en aanvragen moeten wel in de wikistadnaamruimte dus had ik het maar ineens helemaal hier gezet. 30 jun 2007 21:52 (UTC) :::Is deze afzettingsprocedure er eigenlijk gekomen met een speciaal iemand/voorbeeld in gedachte, of zomaar? Ik vind trouwens ook dat er iets moet worden gedaan aan de situatie omtrend Antistatique en American Eagle. -- 4 jul 2007 08:07 (UTC) :Die twee had ik willen voordragen, maar zij zijn pas een maand minister :(. Alexandru hr. 4 jul 2007 11:06 (UTC) ::Nee dat is niet zo. Als je ze btw zo willen afzetten, zal dat niet gaan. Kijk maar eens bij hun bewerkingen. Tenzij je hen beschuldigd van slecht bestuur, maarja. 4 jul 2007 17:59 (UTC) :::Je bewijs werkt tegen je, hij is pas nog online geweest. -- 4 jul 2007 18:58 (UTC) ::::O, ik dacht ju'n'''i :p. Maar kom op, 3 wijzigingen! Dan beschuldig ik hem van slecht bestuur, hij heeft helemaal 'nada' gedaan. Alexandru hr. 4 jul 2007 20:37 (UTC) :::::''Hij/zij heeft zijn/haar taak niet meer volbracht gedurende twee maanden, '''ondanks een regelmatige aanwezigheid'.'' 5 jul 2007 10:11 (UTC) ::::::Maar hij was niet eens regelmatig aanwezig, dus heeft hij het helemaal niet volbracht. Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 10:16 (UTC) Ik stop met pogingen tot reactie aangezien ik al 1000x bwc heb gehad. 30 jun 2008 12:13 (UTC) :Oh! Het doet me leed. Laten we allemaal eventjes wachten. Misschien kun je dan alsnog even reageren? Ben (talk) 30 jun 2008 12:16 (UTC) (na bwc) # Ik heb die bewerkingsoorlog niet veroorzaakt. Wat hij deed was puur mijn bericht weghalen, maar dan 5x achter elkaar. Das niet serieus. # Meer kinderachtig gedoe (ruzie maken om een weglating van een woord en meer kinderachtig gedoe zoals pagina's weghalen, etc kan deze wiki niet meer aan. Tis al de 2e keer deze week met OWTB terwijl het nergens over gaat). # Een vicepresident die constant zegt dat ie wil vertrekken hebben we niet nodig. We hebben iemand nodig die naar het volk kan luisteren en niet alleen alles van de éne kant bekijkt. # Eerst wilde ik hem nog een derde kans geven maar na al dat wat ie tegen en over mij heeft gezegd op de andere wiki's ging me te ver. 30 jun 2008 12:18 (UTC) :Je kan natuurlijk alles zeggen over iemand die er niet is... Dat over die andere wiki's heb ik gezien en vindt ik ook niet kunnen maar dat kunnen jullie toch onder mekaar uitvechten in alle stilte, door ulder kinderachtig gedrag zijn wij er weer den dupe van! Greenday2 30 jun 2008 12:20 (UTC) ::Het ging mij te ver. Hij start WO3 omdat ik een woord uit mijn eigen bericht weglaat! 30 jun 2008 12:22 (UTC) :::Och ja. Eergisteren is toch al vergeven en vergeten? Gisteren, laten we ons daar op focussen. Ben (talk) 30 jun 2008 12:24 (UTC) ::::Wat schade dat die dagen qua gebeurtenissen nogal bij elkaar horen. En ik had het ook over gister, kijk mijn punten nog eens goed na. 30 jun 2008 12:26 (UTC) :::::Misschien had je OWTB nadrukkelijk kunnen zeggen dat hij nog maar één kans had? Ben (talk) 30 jun 2008 12:27 (UTC) ::::::Deed ik ook, had het hem eerst vergeven. Maar toen zag ik de rest.. 30 jun 2008 12:29 (UTC) :::::::Was toen je de rest zag vóór of na dat je hem had vergeven? Ben (talk) 30 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::::::::Hij had al die dingen al gezegd voordat ik het 'm vergeven had, maar toen zag ik de rest en gaf ik het op. Het heeft al geen belang meer want ik heb er echt geen zin meer in. 30 jun 2008 12:32 (UTC) :::::::::Ik heb ook alles gelezen. Ik geef je een punt, dat OWTB aardig ver is doorgedraaid, maar je had hem dus vergeven. En volgens OWTBs verhaal negeerde je hem toen. Logisch eigenlijk, maar het is belangrijk om te weten dat je hem dus eerst had vergeven. Ik stel voor dat jullie elkaars handen schudden en OWTB een laatste waarschuwing geven, dan laat ik Maartens en jouw (waarvan enkele verkeerde) beslissingen buiten beschouwing. Ben (talk) 30 jun 2008 12:36 (UTC) ::::::::::1. Nu doen alsof er niks gebeurd is? Na al dit wat 'ie aangericht heeft weet ik niet of ik het 'm nog 1,2,3 kan vergeven. 2. Waarschuwingen blijken alleen maar erger te worden. 3. Dus MenM en ik zijn nu dus de starters van deze oorlog. 30 jun 2008 12:48 (UTC) :::::::::::"Oorlog" -.- Greenday2 30 jun 2008 12:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::Staatsleiders horen overeen te komen in tijden van nood, en dit is niet wat ik bedoel. Greenday2 30 jun 2008 12:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::1. Dat begrijp ik, maar het moet. 2. Dat zal ik wel voorkomen. Ik zal hem wel controleren. 3. Nee, OWTB is schuld met zijn terugdraaiingen en slechte woorden. Maar toch ook hebben jullie twee enkele cruciale fouten gemaakt. De waarschuwing van Maarten was bijv te laat wat verwarring bracht. Ben (talk) 30 jun 2008 12:53 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ben het compleet niet eens met je. Maarten heeft correct gehandeld aangezien OWTB de aanstichter was en Dimitri het alleen maar verergerde. Niks is te laat. Mijn waarschuwing was blijkbaar niet goed genoeg. Blijkbaar wordt OWTB alleen maar gestoord door die waarschuwingen. Wat hebben we aan hem als ie zichzelf niet kan beheersen? 30 jun 2008 12:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Tussen al dat ruziën door al eens nagedacht of iedereen het wel eens was met jou en hoe het nu verder moet? Greenday2 30 jun 2008 13:03 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Niet iedereen, Dimitri en OWTB niet. Hoe het verder moet? Dat moeten we nog zien. Maar weet je wat, laat maar zitten nu. Ik trek mijn aanvraag wel terug. Maar bij een volgende actie neem ik mijn aanvraag niet meer terug. 30 jun 2008 13:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::-.- Dus er komt een volgende keer? Greenday2 30 jun 2008 13:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Dat is al een begin. Ik zal OWTB de volgende keer goed bijhouden. (één computer die we delen) Ben (talk) 30 jun 2008 13:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Greenday@ volgens mij begrijp je niet zo heel goed wat ik allemaal zeg. 30 jun 2008 13:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Vindt je t'gek? :o N'mens zou voor minder iets niet begrijpen ;) Greenday2 30 jun 2008 13:12 (UTC) Ik geef even antwoord op de punten die Alexandru helemaal bovenaan heeft gegeven: # Zie je msn-logboek, was 't serieus? Nee... (28-6-2008 21:01:17 Alìì arjan *fluit fluit) # Idd, daar valt niets tegenin te brengen... Wat was de 1e keer? (28-6-2008 21:24:58 Alìì arjan lama, heb er al genoeg van. je moet je maar weer s als n kind gaan gedragen, tis niet te geloven) # Dat zijn dus voorbeelden van vertrekken om het niet erger te maken. Ik had iets eerder moeten vertrekken :( # (29-6-2008 15:38:04 Alìì arjan ik hou ermee op 29-6-2008 15:38:06 Alìì arjan adios.) Ik kon me er niet meer tussenwerpen. Je negeerde me. --OWTB 30 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) ::Mag ik ook een woordje zeggen ? Zand erover en opnieuw beginnen. Maak er niet zoveel drukte om, iedereen heeft wel eens een minder goede dag. 30 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) :::Makkelijker gezegd als gedaan... Mijn schelden is zo erg geweest dat Alexandru het niet meer ziet zitten. --OWTB 1 jul 2008 08:28 (UTC)